


I'd Be Yours

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animated art: Harry and Animagus! Draco.  Within my wishes and my wildest dreams, if I could be anything... I'd be yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2009 H/D Smoochfest on Livejournal.
> 
> **Rating:** R, NWS - Warning for artistic nudity, and sexual situation.
> 
> **Lyric Prompt:** submitted by enomis_nl
> 
> "And if were a snake, I'd be an constrictor  
> slicker than oil  
> I'd entice you with my slither, wrap you in my coils  
> you could tie me in a thousand knots  
> and just watch me unfold  
> hypnotize you with my stare, swallow you whole  
> think about it
> 
> Welcome to my world of make believe  
> check your reality at the door  
> within my wishes and my wildest dreams  
> if I could be anything  
> well baby, I'd be yours."
> 
> -I'd Be Yours, Ilse de Lange-

  
**I'd Be Yours**

For anyone who cannot see the animation, the first panel is the background with the words, "Welcome to my world..." then, after that -

**The five full-size stills:**

  



End file.
